Are You Seducing Me?
by EternallySky
Summary: Roxas scoffed, "Tell me what happened again. You kissed her forehead and called it shiny and soft. Then you fell asleep on her with a death-grip, is that not seducing?" OneShot. AxL slightly TxA.


** LE ACADEMY **

"The only reason YOU passed was because you _seduced_ your opponent." Roxas said with one eyebrow raised. It was gym class and in other words where they train to become the best warriors. This is what Struggle Academy was known for, pass the test and you got accepted.

"Are you doubting my skills?" Axel smirked, "Don't forget you only passed because your dad owns the school."

"I took the test and passed fair and square!" Roxas huffed angrily.

"Whatever, the girl I faced was scarier compared to your guy." Axel waved off-handed at him.

Axel had short spiky hair that was bursting with the color of flames and what better to match his hair color itself than electric green eyes with his signature bandanna around his neck. Roxas preferred to go with a skater style since it always seems the wind went through his hair like he was skateboarding except it was defying gravity itself, his eyes was brighter than the blue sky. Each year they held a test that was required to see where you're at and if you're good enough to stay in the academy. Roxas in sophomore year was 15 and Axel in junior year recently turned 17.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Your opponent is 1 foot shorter than you that has _Naminé _as her little sister. You call that scary?"

Axel laughed, "Just because your girlfriend is an angel doesn't mean her older sister is."

"And I suppose she looked like one too." Roxas said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Damn right she didn't. She was no angel, she was _hot_. You see, people who look like angel's and cuties are for someone your type, most likely Sora's too but if your like me who passed on the whole cute stuff, _hot _is _way_ better." Axel said proudly.

"Your views on girls are complicated." Roxas shook his head.

"Girl's I do adore." Axel smirked.

Today was an outside gym activity so Axel and Roxas decided to kick it back on the grass and watch the clouds drift as they talk. Soon enough Riku and Sora decided to come join the lazy activity of cloud watching.

"That test was crazy, they decided to put me up against a guy name Demyx. He kept on squirting my hair with water saying I use too much gel and tried to wash it off. The guy uses more gel than me." Sora mumbled the last part.

"I agree, my opponent was hell bent on defeating me I swear he was trying to kill me. His name was Sephiroth with long silver hair." Riku said remembering the characteristics.

"They paired me up with Seifer who kept on doing cheap tricks to win." Roxas complained.

"Who did Axel get paired up with?" Sora asked curiously as Riku listened curious too.

"He got paired up with a _girl_."

"Are you serious?" They all started snickering except for Axel.

"Jealous?" Axel replied.

"No. It's just" He took a moment to laugh, "no wonder you passed."

"I feel offended you all think of it that way. Don't you want to know what kind of girl she is?" Axel baited them.

"Alright, tell us, what happened?" Riku recovered from his laughing fit and asked first.

Axel smirked and started telling the story.

**_AXEL'S TEST-TAKING._**

In the big clearing, the forest was behind Axel and in front of him was a long table enough to fit the three judges in the seating of; Ventus, Terra, and Aqua.

"Wait until your opponent arrives and then we'll explain the rules." Aqua announced.

"He looks scrawny." She said bluntly.

"And you look anorexic." Axel said with one eyebrow raised.

"Good evening Aqua." She said to the only girl judge there.

"Good evening Larxene." Aqua replied.

Larxene had pin straight, sun-kissed hair reaching to her shoulder blades with two long strands of hair that framed her face which was a few inches longer than her shoulder-length hair. Her emerald jaded eyes rivaled against Axel's electric eyes. She wore a yellow halter top that came with a black hood and black shorts with a pouch on each side completing the look off with one-inch heel ankle boots.

"Why is a girl up against Axel?" Terra said with curiosity.

"Yeah — if I go against a girl. I'll just get distracted with thoughts." Axel flashed a charming smile at Larxene who glared at him.

"What's _wrong_ with going against a _girl_, Terra?" Aqua was glaring at Terra, daring him to say anything.

Terra quickly caught on to her meaning and said, "Nothing, it's just I didn't expect it at all." He puts his hands up in defense. Aqua 'hmph-ed' and didn't want to look at him until the testings were over. If anything she wasn't going to talk to him for awhile for being sexist when she was his sparring partner.

"You're _so _not going to get a date with her now." Ventus snickered at the whole ordeal between his best friends.

"Anyways, moving on to the rules it's simple. Do not kill each other and try not to break bones or anything serious. Using anything other then your own weapon besides the landscape will be a disqualification. We want a clean fight, first one to be taken down is the loser or until he/she says 'I give up'." Ventus stated with an easy going smile on his face.

"Any questions?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, what if we get a tie?" Axel said getting into battle stance with his chakrams.

"Tie's are nearly impossible, we'll see what happens." Aqua stated.

"Let's get this going then. The test has started!" All three judges said the last line all together.

"My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He threw his first chakram at her making a miss as she dodged, the chakram flying back into his hand.

"Larxene." She held a knive between each of her fingers running just as swiftly towards him using the knives like a long claw slashing at him. Her long strands of bangs getting in her way every now and then.

Axel used his chakrams as a shield when he couldn't dodge her fast movements and couldn't help but 'check' her out. He eyed her from bottom noticing her long porcelain legs a trait she shared with Naminé to the frustrated scowl stopping just at her forehead.

"Wow, you're forehead is big." It made both of them pause from his comment with Larxene red in anger as she started to shake violently.

"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She stuttered in anger glaring at him. In response he just flicked her forehead.

Axel smiled like a kid. Larxene was seething with anger she couldn't keep her composure as she slashed at him out of anger, he easily dodged them because she wasn't focusing.

"Hehe…It's shiny too." Genuine smile was played unbeknown to her.

The sun was shining off her forehead causing her to drop all of her knives to cover her forehead with her hands as she scowled at him even when she was blushing in embarrassment.

"Is he…flirting with her?" Aqua asked without realizing it.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Ventus said munching on Sea-Salt ice-cream

Larxene did three back-flips to distance herself from him and ran towards the forest hiding behind a tree, her heart beating fast despite how mad she was.

"Ready or not—here I come Larxene!" Axel shouted.

"They went into the forest; we can't see what's going on now." Ventus pouted.

"I'm going in to see if anything happens." Aqua stood up and left to the forest.

"Wait—I'll come with you." Terra said not wanting to leave her alone.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ventus asked.

"Better not be raping her." Aqua mumbled incoherently.

"I think you should get her up in a tree and apologize to her Terra." Ventus suggested when she was out of ear shot. Terra sighed; he hated it when they were fighting.

"I'll try, I can't guarantee it though." They both followed the blue-haired beauty.

Larxene heard rustling and saw a flash of red. She threw all of her knives at him hoping to either injure him or pin him to the trees. She headed towards where she threw her knives and as she hoped he was pinned to the tree with a couple of scratches on his forearms and face. His head was down with his eyes closed almost looking like he wasn't breathing.

She went closer to him until she was almost touching his chest. Hesitantly she put her ear against his chest to hear for a heartbeat. She heard her own heart flutter with relief as she heard his.

"Got you." His built arms wrapped around her small waist to keep her from going anywhere. She looked up in surprise and he _kissed_ her forehead

"You're forehead is soft too." He chuckled. Larxene blushed ten-folds struggling to get out of his grasp but to no avail he had a firm grip on her.

"It's a tie." He lowered his head and whispered it into her ears. The knives were stopping his movements from his shoulder blades and his sides.

"Go die." Larxene said after she stopped squirming around.

"I get to die with you in my arms." Axel winked.

Larxene scoffed, "That sounds something like my little sister's boyfriend would say."

"Roxie? Coz' if anything he makes up the best cheesy lines." He laughed at the coincidence they both shared, Larxene hid her smile.

"You can let me go now." She insisted to Axel rolling her eyes.

"Not until they come." He said sleepily. He decided to take advantage of their situation; his chin was on top of her head and she was keeping him warm besides her being soft, despite how tough she might be, she was the perfect teddy-bear. He could see why Roxas loved cuddling with Naminé. He started snoring softly.

"Are you sleeping?" Larxene asked not wanting another one of his tricks.

"…"

"…"

"This moron fell asleep standing up…" The more she moved around and tried to escape the tighter his grip was on her, burying his head into the crook of her neck. Since she wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon she gave in and let her head rest against his chest hearing the familiar heartbeat.

"Hey Aqua, we should climb up the trees for a better view." Ventus suggested so Terra wouldn't have to ask. She would have ignored him or said no.

"That's a great idea." Aqua smiled and started climbing the closest tree next to her.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Terra touched his shoulder to show gratitude, he went after Aqua in the tree.

"Hmm, where can I find them before Aqua and Terra gets off track?" Ventus asked himself.

His face lit up as the light bulb went up in his head, "That's right! I'll call him!"

He quickly whipped out his cell-phone and dialed in AXEL. He heard the faint ring of Axel's phone in the distance; it seemed he would find them first before Terra and Aqua make-up.

"You're still in my arms." Axel woke up from his short nap wanting to rub his eyes but couldn't.

"You're arms were a death-grip." She complained.

'_When you walk away you don't hear me say…'_ His phone went off and Larxene chuckled at the ring-tone.

"A guy can't like that kind of music?" He mused with her when really it wasn't his normal ring-tone. He knew Roxas changed it making a mental note to get him back later.

"Since I like this song and the artist, I'll give you a break." On second-thought he would have to thank Roxas later.

"Ah! There you guys are." Ventus shouted happily.

"Sup Ven." Axel said using his nickname.

"Hey, I'm glad no one got hurt. And exactly why are you two in that position?" Ven asked skeptically.

"It was a tie, she got me pinned up and I held on to her for dear life." Axel stated with a smirk.

"Really? That's amazing wait until Aqua and Terra hear about this!" Ven had a cheeky smile on, a famous trait known to Sora. He came up to Axel and started taking the knives out of his clothes enabling him to move again.

"Looks like the test is over, you guys can go now; I have to go report back to Aqua and Terra." He waved them good-bye and left to see if his best friends made up yet.

"You're free now, you can let me go." Larxene demanded getting irritated.

"You can't get rid of me that easy big-forehead." Despite her turning red in anger, Axel kissed her forehead. She could feel his lips against her forehead and the heat rising to her cheeks since she wasn't distracted. She opened her mouth to say something however Axel didn't give her the chance and kissed her on the lips.

_**AXEL'S TEST-TAKING OVER**_

Roxas scoffed, "Tell me what happened again. You _kissed_ her _forehead _and called it _shiny _and _soft_. Then you fell asleep on her with a death-grip, is that _not_ seducing?"

"What can I say? She enjoyed it." He had a grin on his face.

"Sounds like a love story." Riku said.

"She _is _scary." Sora commented.

"Speak of the nymph." Axel saw Larxene this time with her two long strands slicked back like antennas.

"Axel, you're coming with me. _Got it Memorized?_" Larxene said already dragging him off.

"He might already be whipped a little too early." Riku stated with one of his eyebrows raised.

"Agreed." The twins said.

"Miss me already?" Axel winked at her.

"No, I need you to help me on something." She pulled him under a tree away from the school so no one could see them.

"And what would that be big-forehead?"

"Teach me how to kiss." She said blushing evidently not enjoying asking.

He smirked, "Just let me take control and copy my movements."

He took her in his arms and kissed her away.

"Got it memorized?" His eyes glint playfully.

* * *

So this is my first try at LxA. I was asked to give it a shot by _axelrules123_. I enjoyed writing it especially Axel but on occasions I feel like I made Larxene a bit too OOC. I didn't expect it to be this long either.

In this oneshot Axel looks like he does in KH BBS and Larxene I tried to picture her as she would as a teenager since shes not in BBS. I mentioned Roxas and Namine quite a bit in the oneshot so my apologies :) I'm mostly a RxN fan.

I would _LOVE _to hear feedback , did I nail it? I sure hope I did.

Sorry for any grammar errors. I'm still learning.

Tell me your likes and dislikes about this!

_Read. Review. Favorite._


End file.
